I Want an Heir, England!
by Madge'nAnime
Summary: America keeps bugging England to have his child, but England thinks he'll be a useless father. America decides to prove England wrong. And through process of elimination he decides Russia and Prussia's baby-whose name and gender isn't even known to him-will be the best option. Meanwhile England wonders if this is the start of WWIII M for the next(?) chapter... Warning - MPREG !
1. Process of Elimination

This is probably a crack fic… ._. Est. Relationships: USUK, FruCan, RussPruss, SweFin, GerIta.

If you actually read this, I thank thee very much. **BTW- **Lots of children and mpreg! Just saying… 3

Oh and sorry for any mistakes-I typed this REALLY fast...

"Why not?!" America half shouted, half pouted at England.

"I really think I've had enough children, thanks." England wasn't to pleased with the conversation. Alfred had been asking him for weeks if they could make a baby, and as many times as he had said no, Alfred just would not listen.

"Not by blood, and not with me!" America really wanted to get Arthur pregnant. He wanted a child of his own that he could love and care for, along the side of the person he loved.

"America, I've already got my hands full trying to take care of you. I don't need a child on top of that."

"But you took care of Mattie and I together!"

"True, but Mattie was calm, helpful, and all around easier to take care of than you. What if our kid is more like you. Than I'd have two of you to take care of! And how helpful do you think you're going to be?" At this Alfred just pouted.

"You think I wouldn't make a good father?"

"I think our kid would love you, when they were old enough. But no not at the beginning, I think you'd be useless at changing dippers, feeding, and bathing him."

"You want to bet on it?"

"And how do you plan to prove this to me?"

"I'll borrow someone's baby!"

"Who in bloody hell is going to lend you there baby?"

"Finland!"

"You really think Sweden will allow this?"

"Erm… Mattie and France?"

"Mattie's child is to old, he's already six you know."

"Well Italy had like a million kids. One of them must be young enough!"

"Yeah but, again, Germany's the Dad. I'm willing to bet he'd be way to over-protective. And he only had eight of them."

"Are you saying this isn't a large amount?"

"Well it is, but it isn't a million."

"Oh come on like every other nation has kids, even Prussia and Russia have one! Let's just make one and figure the rest out later!" America started whining. He didn't like having to wait for things he wanted. And right now he really wanted to have sex with a purpose.

"Yes on accident, they weren't trying for one. And Lithuania does most of the work, anyway."

"That's it!"

"You're dreaming." England said flatly, which America ignored and continued on.

"It's perfect. We give Lithuania a break by offering to care for uhh… whatever his name is and then Prussia and Russia will need a new babysitter so I'll swoop in and offer. Of course they'll be incredibly grateful and accept immediately!" England just started shaking his head profusely. By the end of hit his face just stayed cradled in his palm.

"No America, there is no way this is going to work." What England hand't realized was that America was already throwing on a coat.

"Bye!" America yelled before closing the door. It was already to late. America was going to go to Russia's house to try and nanny there baby for some amount of time.

_'Is this going to result in world war three I wonder…"_ England thought as he went to go find money in the budget for a war.

**Russia**

Prussia heard the doorbell first and ran to get it.

"Hello!" Prussia said with an added kesesesese.

"Prussia!" America yelled with great enthusiasm. "Can I borrow your baby?"

"NO! Why the hell do you want to borrow my awesome baby? And why the hell would the awesome me let you?" Prussia wasn't to happy with America's question, at all.

"Well you see, I wanna have a baby with England, but he thinks I'll be a useless father. So I have to prove to him how great a daddy I'll be! So I need to borrow someone's baby for a while so I can prove to him that I'd be a great father! Will you help me, by letting me borrow your baby?" America threw out a thumbs up. Prussia was honestly dumb-struck. Did America really think the awesome Prussia would let America tough his precious-I mean, awesome child? Prussia was really tempted to crush his thumb, or slap him, maybe both. He didn't get a chance though. His baby started crying so he started to close the door on America. But-and Prussia swears this-America can fly. Before the door was even half way shut, America was already flying to the living room.

"Shh~ don't cry kid! Here have a hamburger!" And with this America put a hamburger on the baby's head. Prussia ran up to grab him but America ran into the Kitchen.

"AMERICA GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER!" America looked down at her.

"Wait it's a she? All this time it thought she was a he…" Prussia was honestly about to blow a top. He was really mad that America was holding his daughter hostage, especially since she was still crying. Prussia breathed in, he knew the only way to get her back from America was to speak calmly and use small words.

"America, her name is Alla. She's probably hungry right now. Will you please give her back to me so I can feed her?"

"The Hero can do it! What do babies eat?"

"Milk." America went over to Russia's fridge. He found the milk, but there wasn't even enough for a glass left.

"Prussia, dude, I don't think you have enough milk."

"Wrong type of milk America." Russia said, tensely, from the doorway.

Maybe England was right… Maybe this would be the break out of World War three…

**TBC…**

Yeah even if no one reads this I'll probably continue it just so later on in life I can go "what the hell was I thinking?!" :] yup… Love you, adios~!


	2. Lets Make A Baby

Ok so in my defense I wrote an update to this one and then my whole work got deleted… but sorry it's taken me so long to update! ;A;

Warning: SEX and rimming.

* * *

"Yo Russia!" America says with a smile, obviously unable to sense the tense air.

"America why are you here?" Russia asked.

America explained his situation with England.

"Do you really think holding Alla hostage will convince me otherwise, America?" England asked from the entryway. "Sorry Russia, Lithuania let me in."

England glared at America, visibly upset. "America, you're acting really immature this isn't convincing me."

America pouted. "But I can do this! I'll be a great babysitter for Anna!"

"Alla!" Prussia shouted at America.

"Oh right," America giggled. "I'll be a great babysitter for Alla, then you'll see how great a Father I would be England!"

Prussia sighed, "America you don't even know what babies eat."

America bit his lip, "Prussia, what do babies eat?"

"I'm never letting you babysit her, but if you'll stop holding her hostage I can show you how to make her food, change her dipper, and care for her." Russia grabbed Alla from America and handed her to Prussia.

'I'll be upstairs,' he whispered so only Prussia could hear before leaving.

England went closer to Prussia so they could talk without America hearing, "Are you sure about this? He's probably going to be a terrible screw up and there is always the possibility that he'll kill your baby, or at the very least cause her physical harm."

"I don't plan on letting him do much with her, but I feel bad, not everyone can be as awesome a parent as me." Prussia smiled at England.

England nodded and left for home.

Prussia turned to give America his attention, "Ready America?"

America's grin was impossibly wide.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Russia asks Prussia as they head out for the weekend leaving America in charge of Alla.

"He's been with Alla a lot these past four months, trying his best to care for her right. I'm sure he'll be fine. But as a precaution Lithuania is going to stay over and not let his presence be known unless she is in danger." Russia nodded a little happier knowing America wasn't totally alone.

"America?" Prussia called right as he entered the house.

"Yo Prussia!" America calls from the living room.

Prussia goes to see and finds America in the middle of changing her diaper.

"How was the weekend?" He asks America.

America puts on the biggest grin. "We had so much fun! We played, I fed, burped, and changed her. I was the best babysitter you've ever had!"

Prussia laughed and picked up his baby girl after America was finished, "I'll be right back."

Prussia went to Lithuania's room, "Well, did he do it?"

Lithuania smiled, "He did."

Prussia was actually relieved. He turned to go back.

America looked to have just finished cleaning up the diaper change when Prussia came back.

"Hey why don't you stay for dinner and invite England over?" America smiled and nodded aggressively.

England rang the door bell and Prussia answered smiling.

"I guess he didn't kill her?" England opened with.

Prussia laughed, "No Lithuania says he acted like an actual parent."

England was surprised. "I invited you to dinner so he could tell us all about his weekend."

They sat down for dinner and Prussia gave everyone a moment of silence to eat before looking at America, "So tell us everything about your weekend adventure."

America told them about dinner on Friday, having to hold her till she was asleep because she missed her parents, feeding and playing and washing and changing on Saturday, same sleeping patterns that night, and repeat on Sunday until they came home. England was impressed, America actually sounded like he had been an adult while still staying his childish self.

"I'm impressed." Prussia voiced it.

Monday evening England came home to find a romantic dinner laid out. "America?" he called out walking towards the kitchen.

America was finishing dishing out some mashed potatoes before he set them on the table. He looked at England and smiled, pulling out a chair for England to sit down.

"America." England gasped.

"What do you say we become a family?" America asked, he almost seemed nervous asking.

England laughed awkwardly, "Can I ask why you want to have kids so much?"

America blinked, he didn't really have a reason why, at least he hand't thought of one. "It just seems natural. I love you, and you love me. The next step seems like it should be making that love into something physical and visible."

England smiled and took America's hand. "I do love you, which is why I'm agreeing to have a child with you."

England was still nervous. Having every child you've ever cared for abandon you doesn't exactly ever sit right.

America kissed England, passionately and ferociously. Picking him up and completely forgetting about the dinner he just worked so hard making. America whisked England away and brought him to the bedroom. Their make out session continued. They only broke once to get each other's shirts off. England leaned his neck so America could get access to it. Nipping and sucking at England's flesh. America moves down, kissing and licking as he goes, making England a moaning mess beneath him. He undoes England's fly and takes out his erection. Kissing the tip as England gasps.

America throws off the rest of England's clothes not worrying about where they land. England grabs the lube from the bedside table handing it to America, who puts it down beside England's head. England gives him a confused look and as a reply America goes lower. First he kisses England's hole, making England gasp. Then he slowly starts to stick his tongue in, as England loses his thought process. America swivels his tongue inside, getting the tight hole loser and slick. "America!" England gasps out, making America stop because he didn't want England coming yet.

He grabs the lube now slicking himself up. He leans down and kisses England, lining himself up. Without breaking the kiss he slipped in, only letting England adjust for a short period of time before pulling out and slamming back in again. "Nigh," England makes as America hits his prostrate over and over again.

The heat was building and England could't hold on anymore, "America, America!" he pants, coming while clinging to America's neck.

America was on the verge too, so England whispered in his ear, "Lets make a baby."

With that America came spilling his load inside England.

They keep at it for a couple of hours, around two they settle down for the night snuggling against each other.

* * *

I was hoping this would only be a two chapter fic but I'm going to, eventually, make another chapter about the pregnancy. I'm REALLY hoping to have the next chapter posted by August but I still have another chapter of my Supernatural fic I have to update… BUT MY GOAL IS BEFORE AUGUST!


End file.
